In the production of foodstuffs, in particular the production of sausage, which comprises a predetermined proportion of pieces of filling in liquid, considerable problems arise in the production process. Such foods are, for example, sausages with meat and/or vegetable filling in aspic, goulash soup, or fish salads. Up to a mixing ratio of about 50% filling to 50% liquid component, in particular 40% filling to 60% liquid component, the filling in the prior art can with the aid of stirrers or a mixing curve with a separate drive be flushed up so as to homogeneously distribute the filling in the liquid, as is shown, for example, in FIG. 5A. As the filling component increases, the liquid component is too little to flush up the filling. The latter in the prior art is then more and more destroyed by stirring, instead of being homogeneously distributed, for example, as shown in FIG. 5B.
When the filling can in the liquid no longer be stirred up and homogeneously distributed in the liquid for the reason that the filling component is too large, production is as follows:
The finished mixture is with scoops or similar tools manually filled into casings, trays, deep drawing systems or other containers. The mixing ratio is monitored visually by the filler.
It is also possible that the filling is first (manually or mechanically) charged into the container etc. separate from the liquid, whereby the filling can be controlled by way of a scale. The container is then charged with the liquid component. This can also be done manually or mechanically by determining a certain volume.
Both methods are very complex, cost-intensive and achieve only a relatively low hourly output (Kg/h) per person. It is additionally in the second method of operation difficult to fill the filling in a manner that is gentle to the product. Moreover, exact adjustment of a predetermined proportion of pieces of filling in the liquid is not possible. Homogeneous distribution is also not ensured.
Proceeding from there, the present disclosure is based on the object of providing an improved method and an improved device for filling foodstuffs having a predetermined proportion of pieces of filling in a liquid which in a simple manner ensure that a uniform determined ratio of a liquid component relative to the solid filling is maintained while simultaneously maintaining a high productivity.
In an example method according to the present disclosure, the pieces of filling may now be introduced without liquid (or at least with a smaller proportion of liquid than that of the foodstuffs or the final product to be filled) into the hopper of, for example, a filling machine. Liquid is during the filling process added in the lower region of the hopper. The lower region is understood to be, for example, the lower 10 to 50%, in particular the lower 30%, of the total height of a hopper. By injecting the liquid into the lower hopper region, it may be prevented that the filling becomes wedged in the conically tapering hopper. The filling can therefore be rinsed free and flushed up in the lower region of the hopper and in this state enter a conveying mechanism which adjoins the lower region of the hopper. The completely mixed foodstuffs can thus be conveyed at a predetermined ratio of pieces of filling relative to the liquid from the hopper and filled via a dosing element, such as, for example, a stuffing tube, into a container such as, for example, a sausage casing, a tray, a deep drawing system, etc. A specific ratio of liquid to filling can thereby in a simple manner be adjusted by introducing the liquid into the lower region and the food product can be manufactured continuously and in an automated manner. Homogeneous distribution of the filling may also be ensured. A high throughput can be obtained with the method according to the present disclosure. The method according to the present disclosure can also be performed in an automated manner.
It is particularly advantageous that a certain amount of liquid may for the purpose of adjusting a certain liquid component during the filling process added per time, corresponding to a certain amount of liquid per quantity or volume of mixed foodstuffs discharged. In particular, the delivery capacity (for example volume/time) of a pump which adds the liquid can be controlled or regulated accordingly. With an increase in the delivery capacity, the liquid content in the foodstuffs to be filled and therefore in the finished product also increases.
The added quantity of liquid can be regulated, for example, via the control device of a filling machine which performs the portioning.
Alternatively or additionally, it is also possible that the liquid charging level in the hopper is adjusted, in particular regulated, for adjusting a certain proportion of liquid. The higher the liquid charging level, the more liquid component is in the foodstuffs or the finished product, respectively. The liquid charging level can be determined, e.g. visually via an inspection glass or by way of a suitable sensor.
The charging level can then be regulated, e.g. as a control variable by the pump as the actuating element.
It is also possible that the charging level of the pieces of filling is determined, e.g. likewise visually via an inspection glass at the hopper edge or by way of a suitable sensor, and the charging level may be set to a predetermined value or range, where in particular the charging level may be set or regulated so low that it is less than 10% to 50% of the hopper height. The charging level may be set higher than the height of the feeding device for the liquid so that the liquid can spread in the pieces of filling. It is advantageous to keep the charging level in the hopper as low as possible. This prevents damage to the filling, in particular the filling from becoming wedged, and promotes the filling to be homogeneously distributed and flushed up due to the reduced pressure.
Charging the hopper with pieces of filling can be done, for example, by way of a conveying devices, where the delivery capacity (for example, kg/h) is regulated in dependency of the measured charging level of the pieces of filling. A continuous manufacturing process is therefore possible in a simple manner.
According to the present disclosure, the predetermined proportion of the pieces of filling may be in a range of from 30% to 80% of the total foodstuffs (corresponding to 70% to 20% of liquid component), in particular in a range from 40% to 70% % (corresponding to 60% to 30% of liquid component). The volume of a piece of filling is e.g. in a range of 1 cm3 to 80 cm3. This method is particularly advantageous with the pieces of filling having a proportion of >50%.
The pieces of filling can comprise at least one filling from the following group: pieces of meat, pieces of vegetable, fish cuttings, etc. The liquid can be a liquid in particular from the following group: liquid aspic, oils, salad dressings, gravy, soups, stock, etc.
The liquid can be introduced in such a manner that it comprises a motion component in the horizontal direction. This means that the liquid at least in part expands and moves laterally, which promotes homogeneous distribution in the hopper. For example, openings in the side region of a feeding device facing the hopper wall can be provided for this purpose. Also tangential introduction of the liquid is possible, setting the content in the hopper into a rotational motion.
The present disclosure also relates to a filling machine with a hopper for receiving pieces of filling and a conveying mechanism for conveying the foodstuffs from the hopper to a dosing element. Furthermore, a feeding device for feeding liquid into a lower region of the hopper may be provided. A feeding device for feeding liquid into the lower region means that the feeding device has at least one outlet opening for the liquid in the lower region.
The feeding device there comprises, for example, a line opening into the lower region of the hopper and a pump. The line, which may extend into the hopper and is designed, for example, as a lance, is configured such that the direction of motion of the liquid when exiting is substantially horizontal or at least has a directional component in the horizontal direction. The line can there, e.g. at least in sections be disposed centered in the hopper and comprise lateral outlet openings. However, it is also possible that the lines e.g. at their lower end comprise a distributor device having a plurality of outlet openings, e.g. lateral outlet openings. Such configuration allows for a particular uniform flush-up. It is also possible for the line to be configured to be rotatable about its longitudinal axis and to be rotated by a motor. The line can also according to another embodiment from the exterior open into a tangential inlet at the hopper such that the liquid is introduced substantially tangential to the hopper wall so that the liquid in the conically tapering hopper is caused to rotate.
Advantageously, the device may comprise a charging level sensor for measuring the charging level of the liquid and/or a charging level sensor for measuring the charging level of the pieces of filling.
The filling machine may comprise a control device which actuates the pump in order to obtain a predetermined proportion of liquid in the foodstuffs. The drive of the pump may be connected to this control device. According to at least one embodiment, the pump is the conveying mechanism of a second filling machine, in the hopper of which the liquid for the foodstuffs is stored. The liquid from the second machine can thereby be fed into the lower region of the hopper of the first filling machine. For this purpose, the conveying mechanism, in particular the control device of the second filling machine, may be connected via an interface to the first filling machine, i.e. to its control device. It is also possible that the pump is a separate liquid pump which feeds the liquid from a container to the hopper of the filling machine. This pump can comprise a separate drive but can also be driven via a drive of the first filling machine. The line can comprise a valve, in particular a check valve, to prevent uncontrolled return leakage of the liquid into the hopper.
The present disclosure shall be explained below in more detail with reference to the following figures.